Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Jagged Fel Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 30.9. bis zum 07.10. * : Eine schön ausgearbeitete Biografie zu einem der interessantesten Charaktere der NJO. Unbedingt lesenswert! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:07, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich würde sagen ich schliesse mich dir an, Dennis. Dark Lord disku 21:17, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Guter Artikel, Jaina! Ich weiß nicht wieviel vom Umfang noch ergänzt werden kann, weil Neue Republik und alles danach nicht mein Gebiet ist, aber wenn jemand, der sich mit diesen Ären auskennt, den Schreibstil an bestimmten Stellen überarbeiten würde, könnte der Artikel sogar Exzellent werden. Premia Admin 21:34, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Bin jetzt auch mal zum Lesen gekommen und wurde überzeugt! Darth Tobi 17:30, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, der is sehr ausführlich und gut geschrieben!! Mace Windu 33 18:43, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Irgendwie überzeugt mich der Artikel nicht ganz. The Collector Audienz 19:39, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :*Könntest du vielleicht auch mal sagen was dir nicht gefällt oder ob dir da was fehlt? Dann könnte ich den Artikel sicher überarbeiten. Jaina 20:45, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ich weis nicht, was du hast: Ich finde den Artikel klasse! Ich denke auch, dass da ein exzellent drin wäre! --Anakin 20:50, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Ich bin für exzellent, weil der Artikel wirklich alles behandelt, was es über ihn gibt. Wenn man dann noch die von Premia angesprochenen "Mängel" verbessert, ist er es auf jedenfall. Boba 16:22, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Delta Squad Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 01.10 bis zum 08.10. * : Mittlerweile ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall vom Inhalt, wie auch vom sprachlichen her Lesenswert! Darth Tobi 12:47, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Auch für mich ist das ein schöner Artikel. --Finwe Disku 17:12, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Finde ich gut, obwohl man da noch was raushohlen könnte. Darth Nihilus 66 06:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Für Pro reicht es gerade so! Hey, das reimt sich und was sich reimt ist gut! The Collector Audienz 19:37, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ja, der ist mit Sicherheit lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 15:27, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Geht ok. Dark Lord disku 19:44, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ich bin nicht wirklich überzeugt. Da lässt sich doch noch viel mehr rausholhen! --Anakin 20:48, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ich stimme Anakin zu, da geht eigentlich noch viel mehr, vielleicht kommt ja noch was Jango 11:59, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde die RC-Bücher gähnend langweilig, der Artikel ist es jedoch nicht! Lesenswert! Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:30, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Imperiale Armee Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 06.10 bis zum 13.10. * : Ein sehr guter ausfürlicher Artikel. Lesenswert! MfG - Cody 18:55, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Da stimme ich klar zu.--Tobias 18:56, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Der längste Artikel der Jedipedia ist mit Sicherheit lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 18:59, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Hmm also das ist mir noch nicht schön formatiert, da sind diverse unnötige Überschriften, das TOC wird dadurch vielzu sehr in die Länge gezogen, da sollte nochmal drüber gegangen werden. Jango 19:11, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Jango, du nimmst mir das Wort aus dem Mund, da hast du vollkommen recht. Dark Lord disku 19:13, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Nein. #siehe oben, Jangos Kommentar. #die Länge eines Artikels ist nicht entscheidend! #Es gibt einfach viel zu viele Listen, Listen sind einfach nicht informativ und wenn diese ganzen Listen in Fließtext umgewandelt werden, würde ich auch pro geben. #Viel zu viele Gallerien, die sollte man denke ich auch entfernen. In dem Artikel wurden eine Menge Informationen zusammengetragen, das will ich nicht verzweifeln, doch wenn diese noch etwas schöner verpackt werden, würde ich sofort pro geben. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:20, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Dennis trifft mit seinem letzten Satz den Nagel auf den Kopf. Ein Pro kann ich leider auch nicht geben, da müsste noch was getan werden, schließlich soll der Artikel für Besucher ansprechend sein. Kyle22 20:17, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wookiees Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 7. Oktober bis zum 14. Oktober * : Der hat der zweitbeste Speziesartikel hier. Klar Pro. Dark Lord Disku 01:13, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde, dass im Artikel noch zu wenig steht, zumal es zahlreiche Quellen gibt, die über die Wookiees berichten. Die Wookiees sind eine Spezies die eigentlich sehr religiös eingestellt ist, eine starke Ehre haben über zahlreiche physische Eigenschaften verfügen, die sie von anderen Individuen im Star-Wars-Universums unterschieden und somit einzigartig macht. Dieser Artikel spiegelt das nicht so ganz wider, habe ich die Meinung. Gruß Little Ani Admin 01:54, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist zwar gut, aber für einen lesenswerten Artikel wird alles irgendwie zu knapp abgehandelt. Nicht lesenswert. MfG - Cody 09:17, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Für die guten Wookiees ist mir das entschieden zu wenig, Der Artikel ist gut geschrieben ja, jedoch nie im Leben lesenswert. Darth Nihilus 66 09:58, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Tut mir leid, aber diese Wesen haben wirklich was besseres verdient. Kyle22 10:55, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ich denke das man da wirklich noch mehr schreiben kann schließlich sind die Wookies einer der wichtigsten Spezies im Star Wars Universum.--Tobias 13:20, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ne!! Niemals!! Mace Windu 33 13:25, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST)